The World Warrior's New Path
by H22AGSR
Summary: Ryu fights against Demitri, outmatched, and as the final blow comes, Akuma intervenes.Ryu is saved, but has been Blissed! What awaits him as he meets old freinds and enemies, and new ones, as he tries to fix the situation?
1. Beginnings

Hello, all. I have read some great SF based fanfics on here and other places, and being my favorite universe of fiction, I decided to take my shot. This is definetely not a path used for SF fics, so I'd like to explore where I can take this. 

Thanks.

-----------

"I accept your challenge" The young red haired man answered, "But what is your reason to fight?"

"Fun." The tall, muscular caped man smirked. "I haven't been hunting in a while and I would love to be amused by what you have to offer. Also, I plan to take you as a servant, once I take your life force."

"So, I'm fighting for my life..." Ryu assessed.

"In so many words..."

"Let's GOOOOOO!!!!" Ryu shouted, as he dashed toward the man, at super human speed. Ryu released a flurry of skilled attacks, yet the opponent dodged every single one, and could seemingly tell where the next was coming from. "Hmph" Ryu thought "He's not ordinary," then he saw it "Now!!" Ryu delieverd a swift wheel kick that grazed his opponents chin.

"My turn!" As Ryu finished spinning, there was already a fist in his stomach. Before any reaction, the caped man kicked Ryu into the air, and followed, delivering a double hammer punch, sending Ryu crashing to the ground. "CHAOS FLARE!!!!!!!" The man sent a beam of fire towards the direction he knocked Ryu.

Ryu was able to evade the attack, and was already next to his opponent. He began an arial rave on the suprised opponent. During the offensive, the opponent simply burst his aura, nullifying the effect of the attacks. While still in the air, Ryu launched his patented "HADOKEN!!!!!!" It simply disintegrated into the mans bright yellow aura. As Ryu recovered, his opponent grabbed him in a bear hug, and started flying toward the ground, spinning so fast, Ryu could hear them part the air.

CRAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!!! A bright purple aura flashed as the fighters smashed the ground, leaving a huge crater in it. The tall demonic man flipped back, landing at the edge of the crater. He spotted his opponent on the other side.

"Ah, I am glad that didn't end you. I expected less from a human. I will be pleased to have you forever."

"Fat chance. You wont beat me." Ryu proclaimed, meeting the gaze of the demonic warrior. "We fight for different reasons. I want to test the limit of my fist, you steal men's souls and make them your slaves!"

"Perhaps the same could be said of all religions. But enough talk, have at YOU!!!!!" Both men rushed toward the middle of the crater. Attacks were flying at a rapid pace, then Ryu spotted an opening...

"SHORYUUUUUU...GAUAAAPH" Ryu was knocked out of his Dragon Punch, by a standing knee to the gut, however he landed on his feet. He stood, holding his stomach, in pain. "Damn, I've gotta make that move invinsible on the way up."

"Okay enough games, Ryu! I know you have more, I felt it when made your last ditch escape of my Bat Dive." Ryu looked with a start. "That power is immense, and dark. Taking it from you will be a great pleasure."

"You can have that power all you want. I don't need it."

"Or do you? I can tell you now, you don't have a chance without it. Not that you do with it," The caped man mocked.

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it!" Ryu got into horse stance, grunting. the ground begin to shake, as a huge purple aura surrounded him, growing by the second. The wind became immense, the sky dark.

"Ah..." The caped man began charging his aura as well...

-------------

Another watched the bout, glad to see Ryu's improvement, but also hoping that he would release that dark energy, the Satsui no Hadou.

-------------

"MESSAAAATSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GO TOOO HEEEEEEELLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two huge beams of energy met each other half way from either fighter. The earth shook violently, and the purple and orange light illuminated the trees on the outer edges of the feild.

The purple beam started to engulf the orange one. "GRRRAAAOOOOOAAHHHH!" Ryu concentrated all of his energy into this single attack.

"Nice, but not enough!" Ryu's opponent simply stopped his own beam, and sheilded himself with his cape, as Ryu's purple beam engulfed him. "Hmph." He teleported through the beam. The weary Ryu stopped, in shock. "Over here!" Ryu, having used up alot of energy, was slow to react., and caught a supernatural punch to the stomach. "I could have taken the full blast, and been fine."

Ryu just looked up in pain, most of which was from his use of the dark power. His opponent went to grab him "SHIN!!!!!!"

"AAGH!!!!" How was this possible?! The man had let his gaurd down, Ryu was sure! The man had vanished as Ryu connected his devastating Shin Shoryuken. In that millisecond, he had also floored Ryu.

"There is a great difference between us. You are amazed, are you not? I fought you on your level. At MY level our fight was nothing. I was actually hoping for more from you. Your power is great, your will to use it is not. Your ounce of hesitation lost you this match. Had you given it more, I might let you continue your life. But now, it is time for you to serve me, in eternal bliss."

Ryu looked up, defeated. "Do I have to embrace the darkness fully?" He asked himself, as he lay. He felt his body being lifted off of the ground...

"It only hurts for a second..."

A flash of light surrounded the two. As it cleared, a smoke or steam could be seen rising off of Ryu, as he was held by his neck.

"Ah, my sweetness. Are you ready to take the eternal plunge...?" The man looked at his victim, ready to finalize Ryu's eternal servitude toward him with a quick bite. Where he had been holding Ryu, there was now a young girl, dressed in Ryu's gi, gloves, and white headband, they all seemed big for her. "Even your smell is different now..." He removed the gi from the shoulder of this dazed girl. Relax...it will be over in a second..."

"MISOOOUUUGIIIII!!!!" A flash of cutting wind sliced through the air, as a once hidden presense made its self known. The caped being had tossed his victim in his escape attempt. "Enough!!!!!!" The fire headed, black gi wearing well muscled man yelled.

"What's the meaning of this intrusion!?"

"I cannot allow this."

"You care for this human?" The caped one smarted.

"Of course not!"

"Then your reason." He demanded.

"I owe you no explanation, but I will give one. This young man, Ryu, is a disciple of the Ansatsuken-ryuu that I have mastered. He has been showing signs of the Murderous Intent, which would put his power at a new level!"

"And you care, why?"

"He is the best student of the art, and once he reaches true mastery, it is my duty to kill him in battle, showing that ONLY I HAVE TRULY MASTERED THE FIST OF ANSATSUKEN!!!!"

"You amuse me. Such cliche'd reasoning. Is this still the 17th century? Don't you have a bussiness to run, or money to make?"

"It is you who doesn't understand. Ryu is destined to give me my greatest battle ever. As far as any other attachments, I gave them up once I accepted the Satsui no Hado, in order to become more than a human ever can." Akuma answered.

"Hmph, if you really want a great battle, it is me you should challenge. You can share your techniques with him, and the fate of being my servant."

"Do not make me laugh. You're hurt a little. You ate some of that final attack. I wouldn't want an opponent not to be at one hundred percent."

"Hmph, even if I leave this man here, his male esscense has been drained, and it can't be undone. Under my spell, he, nor anyone else I've turned, would care about it, they'd serve me in bliss, forever. Without my final "touch" he will be very aware what he is, and he probably wont like it, he may give up fighting for all you know."

"I'll just have to see, wont I." Akuma stated.

"I'll leave him, and I'll be waiting for a real challenge, Gouki. Hmph." With that, the man disintegrated into what seemed like a thousand bats, flying off into any which direction.

----

Akuma teleported to where Demitri tossed Ryu. Ryu looked up, and weakly spoke "A...Akuma?"

"Stop looking so pathetic." Akuma demanded of this...girl.

Ryu lay on the ground, looking up "I...I ...am in...a dream...?" Ryu would normally be on alert, with Akuma only inches form him, but he was in a dream-like state, unsure if he was even consious.

Akuma carried the much lighter Ryu towards the dojo that Ryu and Ken trained at. He wasn't doing Ryu any favors for any reason other than the fact he might get through this, and still give him his future match, in which Akuma plans to have only one surviving participant, even if it isn't himself.

-----


	2. First day on the new path

"Damn. My head." Ryu complained, noticing his voice, but not paying attention to it. He raised an arm, putting his hand on his forehead. He wondered why he was wearing his gloves still, and why they seemed to be stretched. He opened his eyes, looking up, at the top of the dojo where he trained. He exhaled heartily, and noticed an odd sensation.

"What the..." Ryu covered his mouth, feeling that sensation again. He also felt the hands that covered his mouth were tiny, and from his hands, he could tell the face his hands covered was a softer, rounded face, than the more rugged one he remembered. He took a quick survey of everything.

"This is what he meant by servant, a GIRL??." He spoke, his voice normally soft, but this time, with a feminine pitch. He sat up. He pinched his arm, "Ouch" He then looked at the arm, noting it's weak looks. He looked about himself, still wearing his gi from the fight, which now fit much looser. He could see something very intersting, and quickly removed his eyes. "How is this possible? You can't do this kind of stuff in real life!!!" He exclaimed aloud.

"It's possible." Ryu felt that horrible presence. "For Demitri Maximoff"

"Akuma. you saved me."

Akuma glared. "Turned into a girl, and start making those kinds of statements already?"

"Dammit, Akuma. I don't have time for this. I kinda have pretty big problem" Ryu made a sweeping guesture over his new body. "Why did you, of all people, save me?"

"We have not had our fight. Otherwise I would have let him have you."

"Always the self server."

"Shut your mouth. I can kill you anytime. You should thank me that you even breathe!!!" Akuma demanded. "Show proper respect."

Ryu was a little uneasy, but contined "Why did you let him do that...technique? What is the purpose of saving me after?"

"I didn't think you would be defeated that easily! Your Shoryuken attack was completely stopped! The same attack that defeated Sagat, and scarred him."

"I...I..." Ryu stammered, quite the part of a confused girl.

"You have gone soft in the days since that fight. You also have been trying to ignore the Satsui no Hadou, even though it begs for you."

"I don't need that kind of power, I don't want to end up like you, Akuma." Ryu answered, sure of that fact.

"Guess what!? It's better than being like you." Akuma laughed.

"Damn you." This close proximity to Akuma was making Ryu anxious. "Damn you" Ryu spat again.

"Settle yourself." Akuma would like to fight him, as he appeared ready, but not so fast. "What are you doing to do?"

"I will find him. The old legends about mythical creatures might be true." Ryu said, determinately. "I'm not going give him the satisfaction of seeing me weak." He steeled "Nor you, Akuma. I still draw breath, I still fight."

"Remember, the power to defeat him and even myself, is at your fingertips, if you accept the offer..." With that, Akuma vanished to nothingness, leaving behind the symbol "Ten". It appeared to be made out of blood, floating theres, taunting Ryu.

-------

Later, Ryu was preparing for a shower. "Awww, man. This is going kill me." Ryu had never cared to much for girls, except a woman he'd met in China. Her strength, her beauty, her alluring eyes, and that..."What am I thinking.???"

He sat on the stool, and scrubbed himself off, embarrased as anyone could be. He was made very aware of how different things were now. Finished, he walked into the room that he slept. He looked at a mirror on the wall, normally it was used if he meditated at night, but he was looking himself over, starting from the toes. As he looked up his face, the girl in the morror looked at him, her face flushed as red as his felt.

Overall, the person in the mirror looked like Ryu's cute kid sister, if he had one. She was about 5'4", but a little "womanly", he observed, comapred to that highschool girl that follows him around. Her hair, the same red hair as him, just a little thicker and longer. He sighed. "This is a mess."

He had to go into town to get some items for himself as usual on this day of the week. He had to use his normal clothes, not having any for the way he was. He ended up in a white t-shirt, and loose blue jeans. He tried to make his walking shoes fit, but they still were huge compared to his feet. He left his hair as usual. Usual Ryu. Not so usual girl.

He walked down the path toward the road, cursing his situation, and Demitri. He had passed some local girls at their school campus once he got to the road. They looked at him oddly, he didn't like the feeling. It was different this time, normally they were polite. In all actuality, they liked him, and would create small talk, to them, he was a young, rugged, handsome man, Ryu thought they probably though we was strange. Ryu was too dense to figure anything out.

-------------

Ryu finally made his way to the local general store. The keeper, a middle-aged woman, looked at him with a note of peculiarity "Miss?"

Ryu looked around, it looked empty.

"Miss?"

"Oh, yes, sorry." Ryu answered in a small voice. 'I'm not gonna get used to this anytime soon'

"Aren't your age at school?"

"Uhm, I'm out of school." It was the truth, atleast.

"I see. You know that young man that comes here weekly?"

"Um, yes ma'am. I'm his...cousin" Ryu offered. "I'm doing the shopping for him this week. And while I'm out, I'll need some shoes." He added to seem more believable,

"He's a nice kid, your cousin. Seems a loner, unless his American friend is around. You should get him out more. I hear these local girls like him alot. If I were a bit younger..."

"Thank you. I'll try" Ryu was so embarrassed, he was beet red.

"Embarrassed... you like him?" the keeper asked.

"Oh, no, of course not!!!" Ryu answered quickly. This was getting weird.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." The keeper apologized, but still believed it.

Ryu quickly got his usual food and hygiene items. He added a pair of cheap shoes after test fitting them. After he was totalled out, the woman asked him "Aren't you missing one more thing?"

Ryu thought. "I'm sure I have everything."

She looked down, prompting Ryu to also do the same. Ryu gasped. "This day keeps getting better and better." 


	3. Old friends

From author: Thanks for staying with me. Soon enough, it should be getting quicker paced, with more people coming. Also, if any suggestions you wanna see in this fic, let me know! If it can be reasonably worked in, I'll try it.

Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kiddo!" Ken smiled.

"I'll kiddo you!"

"Easy there, Sakura." Ken ruffled her hair, as she seated herself in his American rental car. "Well, I told you I'd take you see him when I got back. You ready?"

"Yeah, I want to see how I do against him!" Sakura grinned

"Get in line." smirked Ken. "So, what about YOUR rival?"

"Karin? She's doing alright. I think I'm over her, as far as rivalry. I want more out of the fight."

"Don't take her lightly. Thats very disrespectful to a fighter. You think because she's rich, that she doesn't care about it as much, or thats it's just a time-killer to her?" Ken already knew Sakura's reasoning. "In a few years, you'll eventually want a family, and you'll grow out of this stage."

"Why do you think it's just a stage?" She responded.

"Teenagers pick hobbies up all the time. Point is, you don't know why she fights, and you don't know your own dedication right now."

"Fair enough, Ken. But I'll have to kick your butt to get the point across." Sakura jabbed Ken's arm. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon trip toward the dojo, taking in the scenery of the Japanese countryside. It was a nice contrast to Sakura's city, and Ken place in Seattle. They finally arrived at the dojo, in the evening.

Ryu noticed a car pulling up to the dojo. He hadn't had any visitors since this happened to, and wasn't expecting any. He wasn't into cars, but this was definetely not a Japanese car. He walked down the stone path, toward the car, and was about to tell them "I'm sorry, at the moment..." He stood in shock. "You guys!!!"

"Me?" Ken repeated, standing next to the car, "Who are you? I thought Ryu didn't care for anyone but Chun-Wiiii!!?" It was an inside joke, perhaps innaproriate. Girls do get jealous.

The girl stood there red faced. Ken noticed, not with anger, but embarrassed. "Sorry about the joke!" The continued "I'm Ken, my friend here, is Sakura. I'm Ryu's best bud, and she is his...wannabe student, haha". He noticed that this girl looked related to Ryu, and pretty cute. Too bad she was dressed like a guy, infact She might have something under all those clothes.

"Ken!" Sakura glared about his comment.

"And you are???" Ken asked, taking her in. He offered his hand. Ryu could feel him checking him out. Ryu would only be able to take so much of Ken hitting on him so, he decided to go ahead and tell them, but trip them up a little.

Ryu began their costomary handshake, which Ken relfexively returned, he looked down, in shock, and back at the girl. "Who are you...?" Ken asked again

"Who else lives here?"

"Nah uh" Ken looked at her more closely.

"Are you related to Ryu?" Sakura, who'd just been looking so far, chirped in.

"You could say that." This girl smiled.

"Can you fight?" Sakura asked, appraising her. Whoever she is she must know Ryu, and she looks related, to him, whats the harm of asking if she can fight? In her eyes, a girl trained by Ryu would be a much better rival than Karin. Hopefully they werent too close.

"Hmmm...I'm alright." She sweetly said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Sakura, dressed in her fuku, started stretching, as if getting ready.

"Talk about a first impression, Sakura." Ken nodded. He then focused back at the young girl, standing calmly, watching Sakura get ready. She then turned to Ken,

"I know, buddy. After I take her on, you can be next." She smirked toward him.

'What is it about her...' Ken asked himself, as he looked her over.

"Hey, aren't you going to get ready for me!!??" Asked Sakura.

"I am ready." Came the response. Sakura thought she was being taken lightly, so she charged without warning.

"Kya, kya kya!" Sakura unleashed a barrage of attacks, but her opponent expertly dodged them. She jumped back, readying for another wave. She first moved left, then right...

...Ryu watched Sakura move left then right, rushing him. As she stepped in, he flipped over her head touching the top of her head, with his index finger, while spinning. Sakura stumbled forward, amazed. But instantly she got her bearings back, she spun and shot her Hadoken fireball up towards Ryu. Ryu, still airborne, blocked it. 'Damn, that stings!' Ryu thought...

...Seeing this girl's momentum change, Sakura wave-dashed under her opponent. Jumping, she began an airial combo, with her opponent parrying the attacks easily. "Fight me back DAMMIT!!!!!!" Sakura blasted out another Hadoken, powerful enough to send the opponent flying toward the ground. This girl really pissed Sakura off. But she's good...

...Ryu landed. "Hm, so that hurted me now. Damn." He decided to give her what she wanted. A fight.

Ken watched on. Damn, she is playing with Sakura. I might just have to see what she's really got. He watched as the two exchanged blows, now that this new girl was on teh offensive, Ken could clearly see Ansatsuken in her fighting. Ryu couldn't have been training her that long. She wasn't even around when Ken was there last...only a few months ago. And whats up with her comments?

"This is what I like. This is a real fight.!!!" Sakura proclaimed, huffing.

"Yeah. It's pretty fun. You're better this time, Sakura" The girl, a little bruised, said, in a familiar tone.

"Huh?" Sakura AND Ken both wondered aloud.

"Ready!!!!!" The girl screamed. She moved her hand into the classic Hadonken forming formation.

"You bet!!!" Sakura answered. "I'll show you my all. You're worth it." Sakura did the same.

"A classic fireball war. Sweet," Ken laughed. "Wonder who's gonna do a drop-kick first."

"SHINKUU HADOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both yelled in unison. Each girl shot a huge blue beam at the other.

'How can she?' Sakura wondered. 'Who is, that Ryu decided to train personally...over me!?'

'Sakura's much more powerful now...'

'Her power feels exactly like Ryu's, but something's off.' Ken thought. Ken watched as the beams collided, making teh ground rumble. "There some power in these chicks!"

Sakura, while glad about this opponent, was also angered by the fact that Ryu took this girl over herself. What was so special about her? She channeled the energy for the Hadoken stronger, and her beam began top overwhelm her opponent's.

"Whoa!" Ryu gasped as his fireball was eaten alive, and Sakura's was fast pushing in on him. Ryu Hadokent make it anymore powerful. "Is Sakura this strong?"

"Yaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sakura increased the pressure yet.

"Okay!!! GWWWWWOOOOAHAHH" This girl made a noise that shouldn't be possible from a female mouth. Ryu's fireball changed from blue to purple, as it pushed back against Sakura's.

"What the hell????" Ken shouted, "Thats the Satsui coming from her! Sakura! MOVE!!! This new girl's fireball had began to engulf Sakura. "HADOKEN!!!!!" Ken blasted his own green Hadoken at the purple beam, which stopped this girl's attack. It was powerful, but not as much so as Ken's. Ken watched as she passed out from exhaustion, and ran over to Sakura. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bruised." She said, sitting on the ground. Her clothes were tattered, her face scuffed.

"You're lucky you didn't take the full force of that." Ken warned.

"I know" Sakura said, as they both looked to her unconsious body. Sakura didn't expect competition from a new girl. Not in martial arts, and not for Ryu's attention. Ken had to get some answers, she could not have been around long, yet, she can beat Sakura, and used the evil intent. Then there was the way she spoke to them with such familiarity.

Ken picked this light girl up, looking at her peaceful face. Does Ryu have a little sister? She could sure pass. That was the best explanation, for now but once Ryu arrived, he'd ask him. They walked up to the dojo, and Ken layed her on a cot.

--------

"Welcome back." Ryu saw only Ken's face looking at him.

Ryu allowed a sigh, and was aware how feminine it was. "Ken. Where's Sakura?"

"Right here!" Sakura waved, with a cheezy smile.

Ryu smiled back. "I'm sorry about that."

"No problem...are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Ken cut in. "Say that was some display back there. If you don't mind, please fill us in on you. You had some nice moves, and are pretty good at me and Ryu's style. Then theres the Satsui."

"Its MY style too!!!!" Sakura said.

"lol"

Ryu smirked at the two "kids". "It's me. In the flesh. The much softer flesh."

"What?" Both Ken and Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura. You don't think I took on a student, did you?" Sakura blushed, sitting with her hands in her lap. "I said you could be the first, when I'm ready." Sakura blushed even deeper. It had to be him, Ryu didn't know how oblivious he was...

"So, man, you use your winning to become a girl?"

"Shut up, Ken!!!!!" Ryu sounded the part of angry girl.

"I mean, I coulda paid!"

"Pfft." Ryu sat up.

"Seriously. Whats going on...uhh"

"Its me, dammit. Ryu."

"Uh sure."

"Anyway...a few days ago, I was challenged to a match. The physcho said my life was at stake. Basically, the guy was not from this world. He was a Vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Yeah. A real one. His power was just huge. He even smacked away my Shinkuu Hadoken, as if it were nothing. His speed, too much, this power, too much. Satsui didn't help."

"But you're not supposed to use it...like against Sakura."

"I know, Ken. I couldn't help it. I've been getting drawn into the power, it was like an auto reaction. Against Sakura, I couldn't even win the match without it, so it came."

"Ryu, you're saying." Sakura was excited. "I basically beat you?"

"Yeah, kid. You're pretty stong."

"Sakura." Ken chided. "This is serious.

"My power has decreased, and it's hard to focus the power I do have. But my speed has increased, and my movements much easier."

"So, you'll have to shift the focus of your training." Ken acknowleged.

"I don't know about that. If I get to fight him again, I need power. You'd have to have fought him..."

"Glad I didn't." He looked at Ryu "Sorry bro. So more about him."

"His name is Demitri Maximoff, I don't really know much more than that. When he said I was fighting for my life, this is what he meant. He can turn guys into girls, and if he bites you, you'll do what he wants forever...so I'm told."

"So you're not bitten?" Sakura asked.

"No. It was actually Akuma who saved me."

"Akuma..." Ken repeated.

"Yeah."

"So he's strong enough to beat something like this?"

"I don't think they fought, but he must think highly of Akuma, to hand me over."

"So," Sakura cut in "How do you like it?"

"Like what?" Ryu asked.

"Don't play!" Sakura accused.

Ryu really dodn't know what she was talking about. "What???"

"Being a cute girl!!!!"

Ryu almost choked on his own spit. "Gaaah"

"She's right bro, I thought you were your cute little sister, or something." Ken added.

"I think nothing of it!!! Stop messing!!!!"

"You get mad like a girl too." Sakura teased.

"Ryu, what are you planning on doing?" Ken asked, getting serious again.

"I have to fight Demitri to the death. Maybe that will undo this."

"Haven't you lost power?"

"That doesn't mean, I should just give up. I will work on my physical combat, but I will get more powerful, as all fighters should. I must get to my previous ki levels, then take it from there."

"That might be no quick task" Ken warned. "Sakura gave you problems with her Shinkuu. Until you..." Ken reevaluated "You're not planning?"

"No. I have to do this without the Satsui no Hado. If I give in to that, I'll be no more than Akuma is. He is a great warrior, but at what cost? I am not willing to pay the same price."

"Thats good. You got all the help you need with us."

"That's right!" Sakura agreed.


	4. Sparking!

Ken had gotten his things settled in an extra room in the dojo. He sat on the bed, looking thoughtful. He looked up, and saw Sakura standing in the doorway.

"What're ya thinking about?" Sakura asked.

"Well, our buddy out there for starters."

"Its weird. You think that she's really him?"

"When you get a little more developed in your art, you will be able to sense people's ki better, and strong ones that you're familiar with has its own signature, of sorts. Thats is definitely Ryu's signature energy, although something is off."

"Off?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to take a walk. Are you good here for a while?" Ken asked.

"Yeah."

Ken went outside of the dojo, where he saw Ryu standing in his signature posture, calmly looking toward the sky. "Hey, let's take the old trail." Ken interrupted Ryu's daydream.

"Alright, Ken."

The two began to walk along the "old trail", a trail they used to follow on training exercises as kids. As the two walked, Ken looked over at Ryu. It was amazing, as much as strange that she was Ryu. From an objective standpoint, Ken could imagine guys being into this girl, who Ryu had been turned into.

"So," Ken started, "How has it been?"

"Other than the obvious?" Ryu smirked.

"Well...how about the obvious? You seem to be taking it well."

"I have no choice."

"I imagine so, but not even the great stioc World Warrior can be unaffected by this?"

"Ken." Ryu spoke. "I have to keep myself intact at all costs. It's the only way I will be able to beat Demitri, and Akuma."

"Wow. That is a tall order." Ken replied, noticing that they stopped.

"I know. But according to myth, most mythological creatures' "curses" are undone when they are defeated. It's not much to go on, but I have to try. And once I've beaten him, I may be a man again. Lastly, I would hope to also achieve the power to face Akuma as well."

"Ryu. Thats really you in that pretty little head. You've got this going on, yet, you only see the need to get stronger. Only you, man."

Ryu jabbed Ken in the arm over the 'pretty' comment.

"So, man, really, whats it like?" Ken nudged Ryu on the arm.

"It's the same."

"Stop lying. You have boobs! You probably haven't stopped playing with them, if there's a man's brain in there..." Ken shot Ryu a sly look.

Ryu was turning red. He really hadn't done such things, and the thought was embarrasing. "Ken. Can we not?"

Ken noticed something about this statement, Ryu had sounded the part he looked. "Sorry bro. I guess everyone's not a perv."

"Whats it like..." Ryu repeated. "Its just a little embarrasing in some aspects. It won't kill me though... I think."

"Wow, you've always got a level head."

"I'll need it for whatever's coming next. Not to disrespect Sakura, but other than Satsui, I'm not as powerful as even she right now, and not nearly as much as before."

"Unfortunately, you might have bit of work ahead of you. Your physical prowess seems to be intact, judging by your movements against Sakura."

"I don't know. I have only trained a little since this happened, and haven't fought a real match yet. Sakura, is very good for her level, but she has many other obligations, to focus on than the fight."

"So, then, you want to spar?" Asked Ken, "Heh, I don't go lightly on pretty girls!"

Ryu turned red, yelling, "Ken!"

"You're really cute when you get angry!" With that Ryu was in chase of Ken through the forest, as Ryu finally caught up, he reached out for Ken, who flipped Ryu over his back. "Sloppy!"

Ryu landed on his feet. Wiping his nose with his thumb, he began, "Okay then, Ken, I want a good spar, and do not take it easy, because this has happened."

"I know you wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Let's GO!" The two friends rushed each other with the ferociousness of enemies, with Ken recieving a few punches for the quicker Ryu. However, these punches were much less painful than a single punch of his had been.

Ken expertly countered a punch that Ryu had wrongly commited, and hip-tossed him to the ground hard, with an elbow below his diaphragm, causing a high pitched welp to involuntarily escape his mouth. Ken rolled off, and Ryu defensively rolled back, Ryu looked up, only to see Ken coming full force with a flying kick. He hadn't recovered from the slam quickly enough, and was forced to painfully block the kick, and the combination of kicks that followed.

Ryu slid back from the last kick he blocked, parting the ground slightly. He smashed the ground with his small fist, with a flash of blue light flashing, and renewed his stance. He began to run at Ken full-speed, then leaped, throwing a "Hadoken!" down, towards Ken. All Ryu saw were red flames part his Hadoken, and Ken rushing toward him with his Shoryuken. All Ryu could do was partially block the attack, as it sent him spinning through the air. He landed with a resounding *thud*, at the same time, Ken landed softly on his feet.

Ken walked over to the downed Ryu, offering a hand.

"Thanks, Ken," Ryu said, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Ken asked quizically.

"I...I couldn't give you a good match." Ryu turned away coyly.

Ken couldn't help but notice how cute his friend was. "Hey, no worries, you've got to refocus your training, is all. It'll take time, but I know you can do it, and without the Satsui."

Ryu looked down again. "I don't know, that was pretty bad."

"It wasn't a real fight. Calm yourself, and see how you do in the tournament in a few days."

"I can't"

"You're giving up?" Ken raised his eyebrow.

"No." Ryu had been holding his thin arm the whole time, and lifted it up slightly, showing the greenish tint around a bruise. "It's broken."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, Ryu. We have to take care of that immediately."

"Yeah..." The two walked back toward the dojo.

Ryu and Ken returned to the training hall, where Sakura was waiting. "So, what happened?" She asked, noticing their ruffled condition.

"Just got a little injury during the sparring match." Ryu replied.

"Awwww! I wanted to see!"

Ryu sighed, "Ken, will you." He held his arm out.

Ken softly grabbed the smooth arm, commenting, "You like lavender, and hot oil now?"

"Ken!" *CRACK* "KEN!" Ryu screamed, red-eyed. It sounded as if a girl was being killed! He collapsed into a heap. Sakura flinched from the implied pain, as though she felt it too.

Ken helped him up, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry."

They wrapped Ryu's arm, and they both noticed that he smelled really, great. Sakura couldn't help be jealous, of the total package he'd become, and Ken couldn't help but notice how attractive this... girl was.

"What?" Ryu asked both of them.

Both looked away. Ryu shook his head.

"Okay, buddy, you get rest, Sakura and I will head out to get you some supplies for that.

With Ken and Sakura gone, Ryu let out every frustration that he held. He could not believe this! Sakura was a wonderful budding fighter, and Ryu would give her credit where due, but she was at his power level, and probably past his physical strength level. Only his calm in their match, and attack speed won him their match. Ken, was another matter. While he hit Ken a few times, the hits didn't faze his friend, moreover, one of Ken's kicks was enough to break his arm! He imagined what fighting Sagat, Akuma would be like, and shuddered.

"What has that bastard done to me?" Ryu asked aloud in his tiny voice. He brought his hand up, looking intently at it. "I have little power, no strength, that I worked so hard to attain!" He punched the floor, sending a wave of pain up his arm. "Am I useless as a fighter? What does my life mean now?"

Doubt began to creep into his turmoiled mind. He knew that there were strong female competitors, but he also knew that they had trained their bodies hard for a long time, as he did his own, to reach new heights of capability. It seemed that with his transformation, he inherited none of his conditioning, nor his ability to generate ki in quantity.

Ryu had calmed enough by the time ken and Sakura returned. They tended to his arm, concerned about how he was taking the recent changes. Ryu assured them that he was fine, and would continue training as soon as he was healed. The three ate dinner, with Ryu not saying anything, as Ken and Sakura looked on. After the quiet dinner, Ken took Sakura to the train station, promising that he would pick her up for the tournament.


	5. Determination

*Huff, huff, huff* "You're not bad, Masters!" said Marco Rodriguez. He was an imposing figure, bearlike in stature. He reminded Ken of Jim Kelly, just bigger, and blacker, even down to the yellow gi.

"I can see why you're my final opponent here, Rodriguez." Ken huffed. "Okay!" Ken ran towards his opponent, leaping "Tatsumakisenpuukya!"

His opponent also leaped, "Hien! Shipuukya!" Both fighters legs were moving too fast for human eyes, many watched in amazement, as these two fighters ferociously came one another. Each had managed to avoid getting hit by the other's attacks. They both jumped back;

"Haoken!"

"Hadoken!"

They both shot beams of raw energy towards the other. Causal spectators, were stunned; defeated participants amazed. The floor shook, the wind violent as the fireballs collided.

"Gotcha!" Ken lept over the energy slamming down with his "Ryusenkyaku!"

Marco countered the anicipated attack, grabbing Ken's leg, slamming him to the gound hard. He then jumped up, intending to smash into Ken's face, but Ken recovered, leaving the attack empty. As ken flipped back, he was met with a kick to the side, which sent him flying sideways. Before he could react, his opponent smashed him into the ground with a stiff chop. Ken hit the ground with a *THUD* and rolled defensively. He was rocked with a punch combination as he got up, but was able to start blocking. The men traded blows, with both being stunned.

Both men made balled fists, leaping, slashing into the air;

"Shistaa!"

"Shoryuken!"

Ken and Marco's fists were nearly entwined, with each able to feel the power from the other as they soared through the air.

"It's over!" Ken grabbed Marco by the lapels of his Gi. Tumbling down to the ground with him, he leg-tossed Marco, and readied for a Hadoken upon recovery.

"Hado..."

"HAOH SHIKOKEN!" Marco had released his ultimate fireball.

"SHINRYUKEN!" Ken expended energy to use his Shinryuken to safely leap through Marco Rodriguez's ultimate fireball. He knew that he didn't have an answer for such a massive fireball, and nor could he weather it. He had to make a last-ditch effort to avoid it, and used his "Shinryuken" to part the fireball. Ken landed, seeing Marco rushing toward him. "SHORYUKEN!" Ken had immediately executed another dragon punch, knocking a surprised Marco off his feet.

"Yeah!" Ken said as he raised his arm in victory. "Baited clinch 'DP' for the win!" He walked over and helped his opponent up. "Good match man."

"Yeah, same. But you do know that baited Shoryuken only works once, right, Champ?" Marco smirked. "Well, back to Brazil. My son, Sean is waiting on me to teach him Kyokugen."

Ken smiled, nodding. "I'll have to look this prodigy up in the future."

Sakura ran towards Ken, hugging him. "Congrats on the win!" she said, exitedly.

"Yeah. He was pretty tough. Had it been an all out power and stamina match, he would have had it. Luckily, I saw the opening. Hey, you didn't do too bad yourself."

"Pfft." Sakura wrinkled her nose. "I did horribly. I've had to keep my grades from slipping, so I readlly didn't get to prepare for the fighters we had."

"Well, you can't win 'em all." Ken hunched his shoulders.

"Look who's talkin'."

"Hehahah. I guess some people can win 'em all. When Ryu's not involved..." Ken's expression turned glum.

"Yeah, I wish he was here. Can't blame him for not coming." Sakura said, also feeling a bit down. Both of Ryu's friends really felt sorry for him. Why would this Demitri want to do something like this? Hopefully they would find out, and undo it.

"I'm gonna get showered up, and I'll meet you by my car."

"How did you do?"

"I won." Ken gave a thumbs up.

Ryu laughed. "It wasn't THAT easy was it?"

"The finals were pretty tough. A Kyokugen user, with huge power."

"And?"

"Baited DP. Had he a little more speed, I might have eaten it."

"I see. Sakura?"

"She went three and two. She lost to experience. Oh, she says she's sorry she can't see you, but she needed to get straight home."

"I prefer it." Ryu said.

"Man, I'm sorry I broke your arm. We were both looking forward to a reunion match in the grand finals."

"It's not your fault. I didn't expect to be like this..." Ryu looked down. "And I didn't expect a blocked kick to break my arm." He sighed at that thought.

"We will take care of this." Ken promised.

"I don't even know where to begin."

"You should come to Seattle with me. I can pay the bills for the dojo during your hiatus. We can train together, like old times! If you need to get in shape, we have the best eqiupment you can get. We could bring some Wushu instructors, anything."

"Ken, thanks. But no thanks. No offense, but an American lifestyle isn't going to help me increase my fighthing ability. What I'm going against is on another level. You needed to see it first hand. I'll do this."

"You sure?"

"No." Ken couldn't help think that Ryu's self-doubt was anything but...cute!

"Then what's the issue?"

"I need to find my own way."

"That could take a long time. Years, decades. I know you live for the fight, but staying as you are will make it hard for you and Chun-Li to get together."

"Ken!" Ryu blushed.

"Gosh, you're so sensitive!" Ken laughed.

"I'd punch you, if I weren't sure that my other arm would break over your muscles."

"Oh, so you're checking me out? Has being a girl affected your mind that much!"

"Just wait! You're the first one I'm fighting when this is over!"

"I can't wait either, sweetie!"

Ryu started to sob lightly. "Ken, do you have to be so, so mean?" He said, with his voice, softly lilting. Ken reached over to comfort his newly feminine friend.

"I'm, sor..."*UGGGH!*

"Still a sucker for a girl?" Ryu asked, in his normal calm, releasing his good hand from Ken's stomach.

"Okay, okay. You sure you didn't lose power? Geez!"

"Serves you right." Getting back on subject, he continued, "I'm going to stay here. Your help in funding this place will be appreciated, because I can't really do anything regarding revenue as I am, and I may go into savings on my travels."

"You're going to tour?"

"Yes. I haven't had a World Tour since the last World Tournament. I don't know if I'm going to win any money on my tour either. But I'll try."

"You know I got you covered, Ryu."

"I'll just need your help with the dojo. I can manage my travels on my own. There was a time before I was sought after as the World Champion. I managaed then, I'll manage now."

"Alright, I believe in you."

"Thanks, Ken. For everything."

"Here." Ken untied the ribbon on his long ponytail, handing it to Ryu. "Take this."

Ryu tied it around his head, as he would his own white headband, thanking Ken again. "This will remind me who I am, and my purpose. I will cherish it."

Ken nodded. The long-time friends bid each other farewell.


	6. Extraction

It had been a week since the tournament, Ryu nursed his arm, but in his despair, he also spent time nursing bottles of sake. He told his friends that he was fine, when in reality this whole situation was eating away at him greatly. He was fragile in body, and his fighting energy had decreased. What good was he, if stripped of what made him, him, and gave him purpose?

He hadn't taken the greatest care of himself. It had been days since he bathed, yet he still smelled fresh. He hadn't changed clothes, walking aroung in a tank-top and boxer shorts. He cursed his luck everytime he moved and felt an unmanly jiggle of his body.

To Ryu, the main problem wasn't the body. It was the decrease in power and durability that came along with whatever Demitri had done to him. When we was sober, he figured that this body was made for servitude to Demitri, whatever that entailed. It only needed to be attractive, which is why his face was so flawless, and his body; so developed. No strong ki well, no tight muscles, nothing suited to fighting.

"How the hell am I supposed to fight him at such a handicap?" Ryu wondered. He did not mind putting in the hard work, but he was't sure if anything would bear fruit. He thought about his hyper-womanly features, the wonderful smell always eminating from his body, and the fact that even after the self-neglect, the image before him was still a girl with very beautiful features.

"Perhaps, I can't change it?" Ryu began to think. "Maybe THIS is just how it is?" He lowered his head, looking at his hands. The hands that brought him many victories, uncluding that against Sagat, bringing him title of "World Champion". They were so small, so delicate, so soft to the touch. The callouses he had built up; gone, the ruggedness, gone. The usefullness; gone.

Ryu never drank, but perhaps there WAS a first time for everything. Being out of his mind helped ease the pain; the slight pain of his arm, and the pain of his troubled mind. He was positive he could do this, until he fought Ken. While it wasn't a real match, it showed him how much weaker he'd gotten.

"Damn Demitri..." Ryu said softly as he took a last sip of sake. *Bluuuurgh* He wiped the vomit off his mouth with the back of his hand, sighing.

Later in the night, in the skies above the dojo, a sinister plan was taking place.

"So, you found the man I want?" demanded a booming voice.

"Yes," came the answer. "We tracked his energy signature here, and it hasn't moved in over a week. It's defintely him."

"Ahh. Yes, prepare the chamber. My new body is waiting." A crooked smiled showed gleaming white teeth.

"Yes, Lord." The little snake-like man slithered off, in preperation as another stepped forward.

"Lord. Me and my men are ready to move out."

"Good. Remember that this is the man that beat the crap out of Sagat. Even with your raw power, you will need to be careful, Balrog. This isn't going to be easy, there is a reason that I want him as my next host."

"Understood. I'm going to double-check the load-outs, and we'll be back soon." Said the burly Balrog, wearing a black and gray fatigue suit with many compartments.

"Engage stealth." A voice called out. If someone were outside, they would have saw what looked like a large hovering plane or UFO, dissappear into thin air.

The leader thought to himself. 'Soon, I will have a more powerful vassal for my Psycho Power. I have reached the limits of my current body's capabilities. I cannot wait, my power knows no limits!"

Five men descended into the forest below. A team of four Shadowlaw soldiers, headed by a Shadolaw Master, ex-boxing champion, Balrog. He looked at his PDA, then motioned for the soldiers to split into two sets of two, and go to either side.

Many precautions and measures were being taken because if Ryu was as good as the information said, even Balrog could have his hands full. This first try had to succeed, or they may lose the chance to catch up to him again. He normally didn't stay one place too often, as Shadowlaw intel had found. It had been a lucky break that Ryu seemed to remain grounded for this long. Shadowlaw could not just pick Ryu up in the middle of his travels, or during a time when people were about or near. As powerful as the orginization is, most of it's dealings and workings were covert.

The soldiers knew the layout of the building and entered in strategic areas.

Ryu, with a slight headache, awoke suddenly. He rubbed his forehead and tried to adjust his eyes. He could tell that intruders were in the dojo, but his senses were dulled by his previous drinking. He slowly sat upright, and slipped on his shoes. He was still attired in a white tank-top and boxers, but it would have to do.

Ryu could sense more than one. He would have to make it to the main fight hall, they would probably all come out, with him cenetered in the room. He immediately had self-doubts, should it turn into a fight, but adrenaline was going, and even his broken, splinted arm didn't bother him.

"It's not him." One of the men radioed, as he watched from the shadows.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Balrog, who was outside in position, should he be needed.

"It's a girl." He watched the figure head toward the main hall.

"What! There is only one person there, and it's been double-confirmed that it's this Ryu character."

"Confirmed." Another of them added. "It is a female, possibly the one that was mentioned in intel."

"Retreat, spread out, comb the forest. Let me know if you spot him. I'm going in to get the girl." Balrog again looked at his PDA. "Sakura Kasugano. Meh. Nothing special. But she could make leverage should we run into this Ryu."

Ryu sensed the men retreat, he could hear the wind move around them as they left. "What do they want? Who were they?" He asked aloud.

Just then, he felt a much bigger presence than those others combined. Balrog looked again at the pictures. 'It's not the same girl. Hmmm. This one's much better' he thought, admiring the feminine form under the ill-fitting clothes.'Probably nothin' to worry about,' Balrog thought, as he dropped down.

Balrog landed a few feet in front of this young, nubile girl. He snickered, "It's nice to meet you, friend. I'm the welcoming committee."

Ryu stared at this man. He was huge, a punch from this man, would probably do some damage. Was he even fast enough to land one, though? Was he even there to fight?

"And what is it that you guys want?"

"Heh. So you knew there were others. Perceptive, little flower."

Ryu's face turned into a scowl. "SHUT UP!"

"Awww. She's mad." Balrog taunted, "We just need your boyfriend, and we'll be on our way."

"My..?" Ryu's face blushed. 'NOT the time for embarrassment!' he thought. He gained his composure, demanding, "What do you want with him?"

"We're not playing 21 Questions, sweetie. Just tell me where he's at, or better yet, call him, and get him here."

"He, he's not here, and won't be for a while."

"Well, looks like I'll just have to take you, instead. Ask yourself, does he care enough to come after you?"

Ryu readied for a fight. It was obvious that he wasn't going anywhere otherwise.

"But your arm," Balrog began to smile wickedly,"is broken. I don't want to have to break the rest of you, sweetheart. Cause I will, AND, I will enjoy it!" Balrog radioed the men, "Move out. There's only one within the radius, and it's the girl." Balrog threw some punches into the empty air in front of him. "Are you going to come peacefully?"

"Not a chance." Was the answer.

Ryu didn't wait to attack, he couldn't afford to. He began to throw punches, with Balrog able to dodge every single one. Even Ryu's increased speed wasn't enough, his opponent was too fast at hand reaction. Ryu concentrated ki into his legs, as he attempted a left-right cominabtion, upon the right being blocked, he fuidly sweeped with his left leg. It connected, sending Balrog tumbling to the ground.

"Oh, you got kicks?" Balrog said as he got up. "I'm trying to go easy on you. You won't be of any use in luring Ryu if you're dead from a caved in skull."

Ryu was feeling great pain from the break on his arm, but dealing with it would be a lot less trouble than whatever this guy wanted. He demanded again, trying to sound as authoritative as his small voice would let him, "What do you want?"

Balrog rolled his eyes, answering, "That's for me to know, and Ryu to find out."

Ryu rushed again at Balrog, this time attacking all kicks. Balrog's forceful blocking knocked him off balance. With Balrog seeing easy openings, he connected quick combinations on Ryu. Before one final punch, Ryu deflected it with a resounding *CRACK* He back-dashed, and immediately grabbed his arm. His bad arm was reinjured.

"NO!" Ryu screamed. "I am not this weak!" Purple light flashed from Ryu, with accompanying electric pulses. Looking at Balrog, he re-set the bone in his arm, screaming at the pain. He then held one arm to his chest, and the other outstretched, grunting. "WHOOOOOOOOAAAA!" Purple energy seemed to envelop Ryu, with his hands glowing."I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah." This time Balrog began the exchange. This girl really did seem to be a diferrent fighter than before. Attacks more tenacious, and faster. It was as if the broken arm didn't even faze her. She used her unnatural strength to slam Balrog to the ground after a parried hook.

Ryu jumped up, forming a fireball, He released the purple beam towards the downed Balrog, who just able to make it out of the way. Ryu landed with his fish smashing a hole through the floor.

"Okay! Time to get serious. Nobody's ever made it to ten." Balrog tensed his muscles, ripping the sleeves of his fatigues. "ONE!" Balrog rushed with a wind-cutting punch. Ryu dodged the punch, countering with a swift, Satsui-powered elbow to Balrog's stomach. He then kicked Balrog, sending him back a bit.

Balrog was un-fazed, "TWO!" He charged, with an even more powerful and faster strike. It seemed to go through Ryu's body. Infact, it did! Ryu willed himself to the other side of Balrog, as he came toward Ryu at mach speed. Ryu wearily shook his head after recovering. He realized that he executed the Ashura Senkuu. Non-the-less, he had a chance!

"GOU HADO!" Ryu shot a purple fireball at the now charging Balrog.

"THREE!" All Ryu saw was a fist part his fireball, and slam into him in what seemed like slow motion. He was hit so hard that he flew through a wall. He landed against a wall, and as he was sliding down, he could barely see Balrog'd fist from under his field of vision, as it slammed into his delicate chin. He was blasted by blow after blow until he couldn't hold himself up.

"Three. Well, that's two more than I thought I'd have to go." A satisfied Balrog smirked. His eyes suddenly grew wide.

"You..." Ryu weakly began. *COUGH* He tried to pick his battered, weakened, drained, shaking body up, "Will..." *PANT* Die. At my hand..."

Ryu began to burst with bright purple energy. Everything was cast aside for this one moment. No pain. No thought. No care. 'MESSATSSSSSSUUU!" The whole dojo began to voilently shake. Items were being voilently flung from their position, gale-force winds were threatening to rip Ryu's clothes away from him, as he formed this dark energy. Bolts of lightning shot from his hands..."GOOOOUUUU!"

Balrog was a bit startled. This girl shouldn't have such power. Although not a fighter who's style required much ki training, Balrog could tell that this was big power.

Ryu suddenly looked startled, "Wha..." He saw the hair ribbon that Ken had given him the week prior, flapping about. He snapped out of it, remembering the promise. All the dark energy had dissapated, Ryu looked up to see...

*POOOOOOOWWWW*...It was the fastest punch Ryu had never seen! The punch rocked his small body, leaving him airborne in place, for more than a second. Before he even hit the ground, Balrog snatched his body up, easily heaving the small form of Ryu over his shoulders.

"Mishun Comprete." As he said this, Shadowlaw soldiers dropped from the ceiling of the dojo. He handed the unconscious Ryu to one of them, as he radio'd that he was returning from the job.


	7. Repurposed

"What is this, Balrog?" Demanded the leader, as he and Balrog looked into the chamber. Inside was Ryu, seated, unconsious, naked, and battered from his ordeal with Balrog.

"Lord Bison, this girl was the only person in the school. She confirmed that Ryu wasn't there. I figured that we could use her as leverage if Ryu does show up. I left a message on disc." Balrog looked at his boss, hoping that the he approved.

He sighed. "Hmph." He then levitated himself to be level with the window of the chamber. "My Phsycho Drive will coax from her mind where Ryu is.

Balrog backed up as blue energy enveloped his boss, as well as the girl inside the drive, and the machinery attached to her head. Images began to play in Bison's head. Imagery of two boys training in karate, it became that of two teens, then slightly later that of the funeral of their master. The imagery became more interesting by the second. There were travels of the world, training, and interestingly enough, a vision of Chun-Li. Bison could feel that this person liked Chun-Li very much. Bison, himself felt Chun-Li a thorn in his side, with her fruitless, but annoying attempts on Shadowlaw.

"Ahhh, this is quite interesting. Just WHO is this girl?" Bison wondered.

More visions. Beating Sagat, being crowned "World Champion", struggling with dark energy. Bison was perplexed, the images being played in his mind, seemed to be from the perpective of someone else...

"A recent fight..?" Bison questioned aloud. The opponent was VERY powerful, and not of this world. Bison could feel this person's helplessness against the awe of this fighter. He then saw the final moments of that fight, with the man using some ungodly technique...it turned the fighter from a man, into a woman. He delved into the thoughts, and feelings of this girl. She was confused, mad, and...

"she IS Ryu!" Bison exclaimed with realization.

"Huh?" Balrog asked, incredulously.

"This is the one I've been looking for. This is why she was found even though the energy signal was of Ryu." Bison explained.

"How is that possible?"

"Looks like our little Champion had a run-in with someone who has unworldly power. He has been changed, into this." Bison looked into Ryu's mind, feeling the turmoil, over the lost power, and stamina. "Dammit."

"What's the issue, Lord?"

Bison gruffed, "Ryu has had significant power loss, according to his own memories. He is no longer suited for my original purpose. Taking him as host now, would weaken me, instead of increase my power. Ryu had been contemplating his new body, unsure whether or not it, it's self was now a barrier."

"What are we going to do with him...her?"

Bison descended to the floor, next to Balrog. "Heh. She can still be of use to me. Some 'conditioning', training, and tapping into this dark power, and we could fashion her into a real fighter, huuuur. This mind is weak now, it will be easy to break with my Psycho Power. However, this brings interesting new prospects. I will be looking into the other student, and this creature. Once I get information from her mind, and we collect intel, I will decide what I want done." Bison pulled his cloak closed, "As for now, you are dismissed. Tell Vega that I want him on Sagat, soon."

"Thank you." Balrog said, as he turned to leave.

Bison turned again toward the Psycho Drive, and the girl in it. Bison's desire to have Ryu's body as a new host with potentially exponential power in time, was now a bust. All was not lost, however. There wasn't a female high-operative in Shadowlaw, and this new girl, could take on missions that the burly Balrog, or the flamboyant Vega might be unsuitable for. Yet, with her dark power, and the skills of Ryu, she could be potentially more powerful than Balrog, or Vega. Should she prove herself, she could become a Grand Master of Shadowlaw.

"There's no time like the present..." Bison said aloud. He began to smile wickedly as he projected images into the mind of his new project. "Whatever shall I call you...? Bison asked himself aloud, as the girl voilently screamed. Blue light encased the machine, and the girl inside, as Bison began dissecting her mind, making her scream just that much more. "That's it...Ryuko! You're going to be a nice little girl, aren't you?"

There were more screams in answer.


	8. A daydream and a discovery

Sakura Kasugano had finally finished her 3rd year classes. It was a trial for her to do so, as she had taken off alot of time, training, and fighting. Ryu had convinced her that it would not be a wise move to forsake education over fighting, especially if she weren't sure that she'd fight after she 'got over whatever it is making her want to fight', as Ryu put it. When that didn't work, Ryu told her that there was no way that he could train her if she didn't pass. A very intelligent student, Sakura got her marks to above average, which was stellar considering what she missed.

After the ceremony, Sakura and her friends went out for karaoke. The group enjoyed singing, eating, and talking. They reminisced over memories that they'd shared since being ichinensei, up through finishing school.

"Sakura," one of the girls began, "you've never had a boyfriend since I've known you!"

"Yeah," a guy cut in, "she would beat anyone that asked her out!" Remembering what happened to him, as he finally got the nerve to ask her out, as a first year in high-school.

"I need a strong guy! If I can beat you up, how can you expect to handle THIS!" Sakura touched her finger to her rear, making a 'sizzling' noise.

"The only guy that could beat Sakura was from a rival school..." Another guy said.

"Oh my god!" A girl said as she remembered, "That way super-cool guy, Jin!" The girl's eyes were in space, as she remember the smooth guy, with his perfect face chisled abs, showing through his designer jacket, his perfectly spiked hair. The guy was perfect, and left the fight with many female fans.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Eh, that guy was alright." As a first year. she challenged a third-year of another school to a match, after hearing rumors of an exceptionally skilled fighter, who was unbeaten. "Jin Kazama," she said, distastefully. He was the first school rival to hand her a loss. It was a rather convincing loss...

"You actually came," Sakura cooly said, appraising her opponent.

"Well, you challenged me." Was the stoic reply. The teen was dressed in a custom white wind-breaker adorned with flames on the sleeves and one of the pants legs. His stylish sunglasses topped off his cool look. He sat down the gym bag he had with him, getting out a pair of red gloves, and putting them on.

There were students of both schools watching on. The fight was taking place at Sakura's school on the baseball field. Sakura took out similar gloves, putting them on, and a white headband. She adjusted them, asking "Are you ready?"

Jin took off his sunglasses, stuffing them into a pocket on his jacket. He then began a ready pose, prompting Sakura to come in for an attack. Jin expertly dodged the attacks, grabbing her after one very unsafe punch. He crooked her neck, and jumped into the air, holding her. Sakura managed to escape at the apex of the jump. She threw a "HADOKEN" down, towards Jin while still airborne. He simply moved aside, as the energy ball crashed into the ground. As Sakura landed, it was Jin's turn for the offensive. He threw combination attacks, faking out some hits, making Sakura double-guess her blocking, allowing him to connect a few hits.

Jin went for a strong hook "YUUUH!" Electricity eminated from his fist, sizzling the air, however Sakura was able to avoid this attack, and bury a fist hard into Jin's solar plexus, following up with her "Sho-ouken!" attack, knocking him down. The crowd was stunned. Those from Jin's school expected him to come out untouched. Sakura's school was cheering her on.

Seeing the advantage, Sakura jumped at Jin, her fist smashing the ground hard. Jin's face was her intended target, but he was able to roll away. As he got up, Sakura came at him with barrage of attacks...

'Now,' Jin thought. He had parried a left uppercut away, and knew Sakura would use momentum to carry a right-handed punch. As the attack came, Jin precisely struck Sakura right below the lungs, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could do anything else, he double-liftkicked her, sending her skyward. "YUHH!" He smashed into her with an electric right hook as she fell in front of him, sending her spinning. He rushed before she could even land, with a left, right combo, then kicking her into the ground so hard that her body left an imprint as she bounced. Jin wasn't done yet! He sideways-chopped Sakura twice, then toe-kicked her, sending her smashing into the ground a good twenty feet away.

Sakura hopped back up immediately. Quickly patting herself off, she regained her composure. As she once again charged, she jumped, plunging both feet into a blocking Jin, the sheer force staggering him. She landed on her back, and sprung back up with an unorthodox donkey-kick, knocking the stunned Jin back. Sakura felt that she needed to end this right then, so she formed classic 'Hadouken' hands.

An orange aura surrounded her as the started concentrating. She needed more power than a standard Hadouken, but at the time didn't have the control or ki to form the "Shinkuu Hadouken".

As Jin felt the aura increase, he motioned, doing a double-fist pump across his chest. Sakura disregarded the movement, unaware that Jin was increasing his mental clarity...

"Shakunetsu...!"

Jin met the determined eyes of Sakura with a calm, serene gaze.

"HADOUKENNNN!" Sakura thrust the fireball towards Jin's direction.

As the fireball sped towards him, Jin, raised his closed fists, palms in, grunting. "Yeuh!" the Electric energy surrounding him, seemed to absorb the fireball, as Sakura, and the people watching the match looked on, wide-eyed.

Jin repeated the motion he made prior to the fireball, and his hands were now glowing. He dashed to the highly fatigued Sakura, who was too spent to make a real defense effort. Sakura braced for whatever punishment awaited.

'Huh?' she wondered, when nothing happened.

Jin stood before Sakura, hands still glowing, but at his side. "If I were my father or his father, you'd be dead right now." He said looking, into Sakura's eyes. "Get serious before you make challenges to people that you don't know." Jin raised is right hand, which stopped glowing, continuing, "Some people live with these, some people think with these, some feel with these, some see, and some kill with them."

Sakura took in the words, spoken as if Jin had knowledge of someone much older than himself. However, he made he feel as though she was nothing.

"If you don't know how to properly use them, don't waste my time. With the world as your playground, beating the biggest guy on your school playground matters not. Make sure this is what you want the next time you challenge someone. Some play for keeps..." Jin snapped his sunglasses back on, and turned, as he and his group left Sakura, she saw one of his followers grab his gym bag without so much as being asked to.

Sakura fumed. 'Who does he think he is!' she shook her head, "but he is good...damn him"

"SAKURA!"

"Uh?" Sakura looked up to see her best friend waving her hand across her face.

"You were spacing out!" Kei complained. "Thinking about Jin? He was so super-cute!"

"Oh, I was thinking about him alright, and how I'm gonna bury my fist in that 'super-cute' face of his." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"So, we were talking about what we wanted to do now that school is over. Where are you taking extrance exams to?" A guy asked Sakura.

"I dunno quite yet. I want to travel a bit first, and try to get better at my art, without the distractions of too many obligations." Sakura explained.

Kei supported her friend, but always thought, and hoped that this fighting 'thing' was a phase, and would go away. She didn't want to see Sakura miss out on her future chasing a dream. Even Ryu, the man Sakura adores and looks up to, even warned her to seek a different path. He even told her that she'd have to finish school before he would even consider training her. "That's Sakura for you." She said aloud.

The group sang a few more songs, Sakura checked her watch, and excused herself from the group. She told them that she had fun, and was sorry to leave them, but it was very important. "Guys, check me out on Facebook! I'll upload pics from the ceremony, and tonight, soon!" She waved, taking a duffel with her, containing, clothes, accesories, and her laptop.

Sakura exited the train at the stop closest to Ryu's dojo. She hailed a taxi the rest of the way. She really didn't want to leave Ryu alone after she and Ken last saw him as he was, but it was a tough choice that had to be made. She DID need to finish school, afterall.

She used the dark cab ride to reflect on the passing of school. She wanted to teach Physical Education, and eventually be able to travel the world testing her mettle, like Ryu. Maybe even *with* Ryu. Then her attention came back to Ryu; how had he been doing, hold up with a broken arm, and unable to practice? Sakura knew that Ryu was stoic, but she also saw this trying time as a possibility to get somewhere with him. She felt like little more than an acuaintance to him, despite Ken telling her, that's just how he was. She didn't know if she were ready for romance, but she knew two things, mentioning this Chun-Li made Ryu blush, and herself mad, she even got mad when she thought Ryu was another girl he'd taken in, and secondly, in her mind, Ryu would be the perfect man for her, if he could open up.

The situation they found themselves in was strange. Even should Sakura break down Ryu's defenses, what then? Ryu had been changed into a form that she had no interest in. Should things wait too long, they would settle into the girlfriends roles, and possibly be akward together if he became a man again. Maybe becoming weaker drained his will to fight? He seemed pretty depressed last she saw him. Could he be pracing around in dresses, and make-up? Could he even be changed back? Sakura grew anxious as she thought more and more what could be, once she saw Ryu again.

Sakura had arrived at the dojo, paying and tipping the cab driver. She grabbed her duffel, and headed up the long flight of stairs leading to the main grounds. She made it to the door of the training hall, seeing it cracked, with lights on. She stepped in, seeing everything ransacked. She knew something was wrong, Ryu kept this place spotless. She looked about, calling "Ryu-san!" with no answer. She went to check out the nearby grounds with the same results. Returning to the messed training hall, she saw a disc in a jewel case, with a note attached via a rubberband. She picked it up, reading, 'For Ryu - if you want your little girlfriend' Sakura was puzzled.

Sakura didn't want to invade Ryu's privacy, but things didn't add up, so she inserted the disc into her laptop, after removing it from her duffel. She didn't have her laptop set to auto-play but a video played in full-screen, also not a setting of hers, and she saw a large masked man holding a girl. His voice had been changed with a voice-changer, Sakura noted as he spoke...

"Ryu, the boss has invested quite a bit to find you, and after all this time, we have to settle for her..." He shook the unconscious girl violently.

"That's RYU!" Sakura gasped.

"You've been a hard man to find, but now you will come to us. And you won't contact any authorities either." The man shifted the girl, adding, "Do you know why I know you will do as I say?" He stroked the hair, and face of the girl, and snaked his giant hand lower..."Because you don't want to know what will happen to this little flower, if you don't." He laughed mockingly, "she's really beautiful, isn't she?" Sakura was enraged!

The video cut off, and was replaced by a generic screen with contact information, and a timer. As she read it once, she hurried up and gathered random paper and pen that were strewn about, and jotted the info down, she ejected the disc, and saw the screen hadn't changed, so she hit 'esc' with nothing also happening. Sakura then waited for the timer to expire, since it would take more time to re-boot than finish the ten seconds left. The laptop became unresponsive after the screen dissappeared.


End file.
